Magnetic field sensors are often used to detect magnetic targets, or a target that affects a back-bias magnetic field. Such sensors may be used in various applications. For example, in the automotive field, magnetic field sensors may be used to monitor and control anti-lock braking systems, engine control systems, etc.
In fields like automotive, where safety can be critical, magnetic field sensors may be designed to test themselves during operation. For example, to reduce the chance of failure, magnetic field sensors may include diagnostic circuitry to check that the sensor is working properly, redundant circuitry, etc.